Guy prob
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: It's ok to like someone, unless of course, that someone's your...


_Ok, listen up._

_I'm Ben, I'm a superhero. Well not me technically, some weirdo squeezed in 10 different aliens in one bracelet and now I'm wearing it. Every time someone wants to make star out of himself pissing other people off, I kick in and take them out. Pretty cool, huh? No wonder I have my own cartoon. _

_So, there's this girl and she's hot. Well, not that hot, she's only 12 for pete's sake. She's very pretty though. But she doesn't know I see her like that. The two of us, we always argue about a lot of things and well, I kinda take advantage of making her angry, she's really cute you know._

_Now I have 3 problems I want solve, see if you can help me out…_

_No.1, we're living in the same roof. No big deal? Wait till I'm 13 or so, then those darn hormones will do me their worst. Man, last night, I found myself trying to kiss her while she sleeps! Thank God she didn't wake up or I'm in major trouble. My point is, after a few years, I doubt I won't be crazy about her. Imagine what I could do… I don't wanna hurt her._

_No.2, she's making everything difficult for me! I mean, I can't be too nice to her, she'll think I'm acting all strange. But I don't wanna make her mad at me all the time, that's nuts. Besides, you don't do that to people you like. But take this, whenever she asks for my help, say wash the dishes or go shopping, I just can't say no. Tsk, you'd think she's another kind of alien or something. I mean, what other creature in the whole universe could make me do chores, huh? She's gota have some sort of powers._

_And last and probably the worst part, um, promise me you won't freak out or start lecturing me about taboo or faint or puke or shout at me or tell my grandpa. Well, the thing is…_

…_she's my cousin._

_I know, I know! It's bad, a lot of people already told me that. They say the world doesn't accept these kinds of relationships, or that I'm just infatuated. Man, I sure hope I am. How many kids like me actually fall for any of their relatives? _

_But still…_

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"None of your business!"

"Wow, your writing, you sick or something?"

_Darn, if she doesn't take her hand off my forehead I'm gonna…_

"You're very funny, you know that? Just buzz off!"

"Hey, I'm just here to check on your cut. Let me see…"

_I forgot to tell you, I ran in on some thugs the other day and they beat the living daylights out of fourarms. But I still kicked their butts, that is, before some guy slashed my back with a swiss knife right when I just turned normal. I lived the day, but the guy made a run for it. Grandpa said the wound was deep and wide so we weren't able to catch him. That jerk, I swear I'll hunt him down. But right now… What the, why in the world is she raising my shirt?!!!!_

"The bandage's soaked with blood. We have to replace it…"

"It doesn't hurt that much."

"We don't wanna get that wound infected, Ben. That's why it needs to be cleansed every so often. Hold still…"

_Argh… darn! That dried up blood sure stings when it sticks on your skin. Hmm… her hand feels nice though. It's warm and soft and…_

"…does it hurt?"

"A little…"

"Ok, just hold on, this won't take long."

_That's funny. We're sitting together and we're not fighting…_

"Ben, you stink, when was the last time you took a bath."

…_I stand very much corrected. Hmm… What to say?_

"…"

"Ben, I've meaning to ask you something."

_Oh, she's going to ask me out? Yey!_

"…how much do you hate me, Ben?"

_Note to self, Gwen is acting strange_

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't feel your stares whenever I'm not looking. And you seem to have a knack on making me stare at you too, which is something I can't explain. I just think, well, you might have a grudge on me or something."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Maybe a joke that went too far, or spitting out some stinking words that probably boiled your blood."

"…well, we do fight a lot…"

"If you don't wanna talk to me, that's fine. I just wanna say sorry for whatever I did…"

_Gwen is being 4 things at this very moment, stupid, funny, touching and cute. _

"…look, whatever you did, or whatever you're planning to do, I'm pretty sure I can give you a come back much, much worst. It's not about you Gwen, it's just me… I'm the one, um, what's word…"

"Malfunctioning?"

"Narly, but yeah, I guess I'm just malfunctioning."

_I don't know if that's an insult or she's just making fun of me…_

"So, you're not mad at me or anything?"

_Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, forget about my starring, forget about my staring, forget about my staring…_

"Yeah, we're cool. Besides, having a complete dweve for a cousin sure makes summer fun."

"… yeah, whatever. There, all done. Don't move too much or you'll open it up again."

_Aww… leaving already? _

"Thanks… Hey!"

_I like it when she messes up my hair like that. There she goes, exiting the door. –sigh- oh Gwen, what will I do? I'm just a kid, I don't wanna do anything wrong. But when the time comes, I know I have to tell you. You'd think I'm going crazy, and yeah, maybe I am. Either you freak out too like some fiction readers did when they read about us being an item or you stay being the Gwen that I like the most. I don't really know. For now…_

"Hey, I'm going out for some pizza, wanna tag along?"

"Pizza sounds great."

…_I think I'll hang out with you for a bit more. When the moment comes, I'll know what to do. I'd be smarter then and I'd be able to understand what kind of a relationship we should have. I won't give a freaking care on what people think, I like you Gwen, I like you very much, and that's it. There's nothing wrong about that. _

"By the way Ben…"

_But I gotta shoo away some guys for now…_

"Hm…?"

"Thanks for keeping me warm last night. Although I was hoping you'd give me that kiss, but maybe some other day…"

_-gulp- woe is me…_

_Things are more complicated now. _

_I wonder what that sick author is thinking now…_

Author: I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I'd appriciate reviews and comments, it'll really help me make better stories. Thanks a lot!!!!

Cya!


End file.
